One Piece Legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 25
Tack was ready to fight Riker. He didn't care how big the hole was in his chest, he was going to kick this guys ass. He looked at all his friends, and felt more rage then ever. He tried to kill them. He was not going easy on this asshole! He looked at Brog, and knew that even in this state, Riker would not go down, easy. He would have to go down hard. Just the way Tack wanted it! Tack jumped in the air, and looked down at Riker. "GOMU GOMU NO... STOMP VALLEY!" The stomps from Tack hit Riker head on, and Riker was forced to kneel to the force of it. Tack did a mid air back flip, and had his leg in the air. He extended it as fast as he could, and had it fall as fast as he could. "GOMU GOMU NO... PILLAR FALL!" The leg hit Riker, and the area around him, with Riker being smashed into the ground. Tack hit the floor, crushing the concrete, and grabbed Riker. He was not one bit done with him yet. He span as fast as he could, and threw him at the largest building he could see, a clock tower. Riker hit the center, and fell to the ground. Riker was on the ground, and saw Tack running at him, and spinning his arm. Riker got up, and turned his arm into a spike. Tack... Was running at full adrenaline mode. He must hit him hard, and run. If he hit him head on, he would be finished off. Riker pointed the spike at Tack and twisted his arm, bringing in more power to his spike. "DIE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" "GOMU GOMU NO... DRILL!" The attack hit the spike, and broke it, breaking Riker's arm. Ironic... A drill was the reason he would lose. Like Riker would lose now! HE HAD TO WIN! "DIE!" Riker turned one of his legs into a spike, and struck Tack in the leg, causing a small hole. Tack, gripped the spiked leg, and crushed it. No... HE WOULD NOT LOSE TO TACK! RIKER SACRIFICED HIS LOVE, HIS OLD LIFE, AND SO MANY DAMN THINGS TO ACHIEVE HIS DREAM OF BECOMING THE KING OF PIRATES! HE WOULD NOT LOSE, AND HAVE EVERYONE KNOW THAT HE WAS NOT SOME DAMN IDIOT! Riker used his other arm, and turned it into a drill. He struck Tack, and twisted his arm, causing it to go at incredible speeds. It nearly killed Tack, but Tack didn't care. His crew... NOW OR NEVER! "GOMU GOMU NO... SKULL BASH!" Tacks skull struck Riker dead on, and had him take a step away, causing his drill to leave Tack. Tack punched Riker in the chest, and did it again. He kept on doing, and took a step back. He lifted his leg, and stomped the ground. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VALLEY!" The punches struck Riker dead on, forcing Riker to take a few steps back, and Tack growled. He was not done yet! He stopped punching Riker, and had one of his arms go down, and upper cut Riker. NOW HE WOULD FINISH THIS! Tack breathed in air, and was gigantic, like a ballon. He twisted his stomach, and blew out as much as air as he could. He looked up to Riker, and sent a bam valley. "GOMU GOMU NO... STORM!" The attack struck Riker, and kept on going on, destroying the ceiling of the tower, and it went on. Tack, angry, extended his leg, and forced it to fall. "GOMU GOMU NO... AXE!" The attack hit Riker, and Riker. Riker fell... Fast... And hard. He struck the tower, crushing the entire thing, and he was on the shattered ground, with the entire tower's rubble on it, the rest falling down on him. Tack, fell on the ground, and even with his rubber body, it hurt. He was on the ground, and was barely able to get up. He looked at the rubble, and saw the sight of Riker getting up. They both looked at each other... And knew what would happen. In less then one minute... The other one would kill them. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc